At Hogwarts (Elina)
by The Fandom League
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter characters. They belong to J.K Rowling. Contains Romione and Hinny. Heather Everdawn, a Muggle-born girl is whisked off to Hogwarts and meets the golden trio (and Ginny) who are finishing off their seventh year. She soon finds out that she is related to a case that hasn't been solved for decades.
1. Prologue

**This is all in Heather's PoV. All other PoVs will be indicated.**

I woke up in bed with a start. I was dreaming about Harry Potter again! I looked around. The plaid walls? Check. The desk? Check. Hogwarts acceptance letter? Check. Wait a minute... I retraced my footsteps to where I saw the parchment envelope. I looked at it, no. _stared _at it, picked it up and walked out of the house. This is a dream. _It was always a dream._ But noooooo. There was Hagrid! Great. Another start to my already bloody stupid life.

Hagrid yelled,"Hop on ma bike! I'll get yer to Hogwarts in no time!" "But... I don't have a trunk! I don't even have a wand!" I stammered. "No worries! We're goin' ter get one now!" I had no other choice. I put on my jacket and got on the bike.

_No no no! I'm so bloody stupid!_ I thought as I rode on Hagrid's bike. But screw that thought. We were almost to Diagon Alley. I blinked back tears and left my old life behind.

As I walked in Diagon Alley, I thought about the perks of my old life, and I hoped there would be the same things in my new one. I was, and forever am, a witch.


	2. Sorting Hat

**Hi I'm back and no, I'm not dead. Here's the story!**

I got my very own wand! Ollivander said it was vine with a unicorn core, 14 and a quarter inches long and it was quite flexible. I had a wand, a uniform and a cauldron. What next?

Hagrid bellowed,"Let's get yer owl, shall we?" I was shocked. I get to buy an owl! I stared at Hagrid in awe. He nodded. I got a snowy owl, and I named it Snowflake. I just felt like it.

Next was the books. At Flourish and Blotts, I saw my friend Raphael Hafford there. I hope he's in the same house as I am. "Come along 'eather time ter go" I went along with Hagrid and left.

I was off to Hogwarts the next day and it was Sorting. The Sorting Hat sang a song, and it sort of went like this:

_There was a mystery,  
>Oh so many decades ago<br>And now the saviour's here  
>She's in the first year you know<br>She's going to change our entire life  
><em>

_Our school will be changed  
>But it will not be a shame<br>So history will be repeated  
>There is a war to come<br>I hope you're ready  
>She's brave and daring,<br>not dumb_

_She's going to change our entire life._

**(A/N)Sorry I'm not really good with songs. Let's continue.**

Then the sorting started. The first name on the list was called out. "Goan, Emma!" A rather smart looking girl with glasses walked onto the stage. "Ravenclaw!" The whole of the Ravenclaw table cheered. "Hafford, Raphael!" Raphael walked out and put the Sorting Hat on."Slytherin!" I hoped I was also in Slytherin. I was next. "Everdawn, Heather!" I walked onto the stage and sat on the stool. _Please let me be in Slytherin, please let me be in Slytherin..._ I thought. The Sorting Hat must have heard it all, because it said,"Slytherin eh? I don't think that would be good for you. Let's see... GRYFFINDOR!" The Gryffindor table cheered. A boy with raven hair and spellotaped glasses shook my hand and said,"Hi, I'm Harry. What was all that Slytherin fuss about?" "Uh... uh... my friend's in Slytherin..." I stammered. A red haired boy whispered to Harry,"Looks like someone has a crush on a snake..." A mousy haired girl slapped him and scolded,"Ron, you're not supposed to stick your nose in other's business. Leave him, Heather, he can't help mocking girls. He only has the one sister, Ginny. By the way, I'm Hermione." She gestured to a red haired girl, Ginny, I think. The last name was called out soon after, "Harvard, Kelli!" and she was in Slytherin.

I followed Ron up to the dormitory, and he told us all about the passwords, and the password was _Maleficent Fraoudor_. We got in to the dorm, and someone tripped me. "What the bloody hell?" I exclaimed. It was..._  
><em>

**Cliffhanger! Well, sort of. See ya!**


End file.
